


Stargazing

by Historygeek12



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/pseuds/Historygeek12
Summary: Toto introduces Susie to his hidden talent.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Custardcreamies prompt: Susie and Toto Stargazing. Enjoy :D

Toto smiled as he carried the tartan picnic blanket outside, looking back to make sure Susie was behind him. The two were heading to the big tree in the back garden to stargaze. It was such a clear night and the stars were so visible.

“It’s so peaceful.” Susie smiled, enjoying the only sound of a few night owls.

“It is.” Toto nodded as he spread the blanket on the ground and easing himself down. “We’re going to have a nice relaxing night.”

Susie grinned and soon lay down beside him, cuddling herself into his body and resting her head on his chest. “It’s so nice just to do something with you away from the paddock and everyone else.” She whispered.

“I know.” He nodded, playing with a strand of her hair, wrapping it continuously around his index finger. “We live such busy lives.”

Susie grinned. “We do.” She stared up into the sky, looking at the sky. “Do you know any of the constellations? Or can you identify any?” She asked her husband.

Toto smiled and pointed up towards the sky. “Those stars there, the three in the line?” He whispered.

“I see them.” She nodded.

Toto smirked. “That's the Goddess of love. It's said that only couples in love ever see those stars.” He told her.

Susie giggled. “I didn’t know you were into astronomy Toto.”

He nodded. “And you see those five starts in the sort of circular shape towards the left?” He asked as he pointed towards the area he was describing.

“Yeah?”

“That is the circle of life and those five stars represent the most important things in your life. Happiness, love, safety, courage and health.” He nodded.

Susie smiled. “I am impressed by your hidden talent Mr. Wolff.” She whispered to him, running her hand down his chest.

“Thank you.”

“So, where did you learn about star constellations?” She asked him.

“Uh…”

Susie glanced up at him, looking into his eyes. “Well?”

“I know nothing about constellations Liebling.” He told her, stroking her hair still. “I just made it up to impress you.” He smiled. “And it worked.”

Susie burst out laughing. “You’re lucky I love you Toto!” She chuckled, playfully hitting his arm. “Don’t play me like that again.”

“I won’t Liebling.” He smiled, leaning down to steal a kiss.

Susie could only smile and kiss him back. Glad he went to such an effort to impress her. “I love you Toto.”

“Love you more.” He whispered, looking deep into her eyes. They were much brighter than any star.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment/Kudo if you enjoyed :D


End file.
